Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: "You should've just done something," he said partly because he felt dumb for not realizing and partly because it was true. RoyEd


**A/N: I was so sure I'd never ever come up with a title for this one but **_**thank god**_** I did manage to come up with **_**something**_**. Ugh.******

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

  
Ed followed Roy out of the bar, feeling good and warm. The breeze was welcome; Ed hadn't even realized how hot it had been inside. He glanced at Roy who was straightening his jacket's collar.  
After Ed had gotten back from the Gate he had ran into Roy almost every night he had gone out drinking so just like that, they had become drinking buddies.

"So," Roy started and Ed thought _finally_. He knew that Roy had wanted to ask him something for a long time. What was it that it made Roy hesitate so much?

"Did you – at the Gate, did you… meet someone?"  
Ed furrowed. What the hell? Was _that_ what he had wanted to ask for so long? Ed was just about to say yes, he met plenty of people but then – oh. _Someone_.

"I – err –"  
Oh, fuck it. Ed couldn't bring himself to care; he had told Roy Mustang god knows what already. He talked _a lot_ when he was drunk and apparently cried too… it had been only that one time but Ed was still embarrassed whenever he thought about it. Even when Roy had told him to forget it, which was something Ed was desperately trying to do.

"There was this guy," Ed started, knowing Roy knew he was gay. The bastard hadn't shown any signs of surprise when he had found out, he had actually surprised _Ed_. "Oh? You know, I don't really care about my partner's gender. As long as they're attractive," Roy had said, smirking and winking to Ed. Bastard.

"And?"  
Ed glanced at Roy, trying to interpret this expression – in vain. It was annoying, how Ed could never figure out what was going on in the man's head. He had learned to interpret him a bit but then the bastard put up _that _expression – that _wall_ – and it frustrated Ed to no end… probably because whenever there were walls, he had the urge to kick them down. Especially when it was about Roy's walls, it seemed.

"And he was more interested in science," Ed finished grinning.  
Not that it had bothered him. Ed was preoccupied with alchemy himself so he understood Alfons. And, besides, it had been a crush, that's all.

Roy chuckled a bit and somehow he seemed more relaxed, as if he had been tense about something the whole time.

"I know how that feels."  
"Huh? You know a guy who's obsessed with science?"  
Roy shook his head. "No, but I know a guy who's obsessed with alchemy."  
Ed stared at Roy, there was a hint of a smile on his lips but his eyes were serious.

"Uh, so do I know him?"  
Roy sighed. "Please tell me you're not serious…"  
No way. _No WAY_.  
"Me?!"  
Roy chuckled. "Yes, _you_."  
"I –"  
What the hell? What the HELL? Was Roy really saying what Ed thought he was saying? That he had… feelings? For Ed?

"If this is some kind of fucked up prank –"  
"God, Edward! It's not a prank. How can anyone be so oblivious?"  
Oblivious? He was NOT oblivious!

"What the fuck do you expect, just blurting out something like that? I – what are you even saying? You have… feelings for me?"  
Ridiculous. Roy Mustang did _not_ have feelings for him. Oh fuck, it was a prank after all and Roy would soon be laughing at him for believing something like that and would never, _ever_ let Ed forget…

"I gave you plenty of hints. I've been flirting with you ever since you came back. And yes, I _do_ have feelings for you."

Flirting. Roy had been flirting with Ed. Ed thought about the past two months and suddenly everything that had felt a bit strange made perfect sense now. Roy's gaze, never leaving Ed, the subtle – and not so subtle – touches, whenever there was a chance for them… Roy, holding on a bit longer than people usually did when Ed was hugging him, totally wasted of course… the tone of his voice, the innuendos Ed had noticed but thought he'd been reading too much into them. Why Roy wanted to know if Ed had met _someone_.

Fuck.

Ed groaned. "You should've just _done_ something," he said partly because he felt dumb for not realizing and partly because it was true. Most of the time Ed had no idea about what was going on in Roy's head and he preferred actions to words, hints and innuendos.

Roy just stood there, watching at Ed, as if he was wondering about something.  
"Oh? Something like this?" he then asked with that _tone_ and gently but firmly pushed Ed against the wall. Ed blinked, suddenly feeling the want rush through his veins. He looked up to Roy's dark eyes and for once he could see something in them, a hint of insecurity. Which was why Ed said: "Yeah… I mean, it's a start…"

Roy smirked and leaned in to capture Ed's lips. Ed breathed in surprised through his nose, grabbing Roy to get closer. He was soon replying the kiss fiercely and his head was so blank and his knees were wobbly and – oh god. Roy licked his lower lip and Ed opened his mouth almost automatically and then, when Roy's tongue touched his own, there was no hesitations, nothing careful, no questions. Roy pushed Ed against the wall even more tightly and Ed didn't even notice the bricks scratching his back, he was too busy kissing, grabbing, trying to get closer and closer and… trying not to whimper out loud.

Roy pulled back slowly, holding his head against Ed's forehead, giving him one last chaste kiss on Ed's lips before he stepped away. Whoa. Whoa, Ed thought and desperately tried to collect his thoughts before he would say it aloud. Roy's smirk was already smug enough.

"Bastard… took you long enough to do that."  
Roy didn't reply, he just looked at Ed smiling until he finally said: "So, this guy you mentioned…"  
Ed bit his lip. Yes, Alfons. "It was just a crush. Besides, I was just thinking about how to get back here, back to Al all the time. And I never really stopped thinking about _you_…"

Shit. There he was, admitting the thing he had sworn he'd never tell Roy. But he had kissed Ed… so Ed took the chance. And if Roy was just playing with him, Ed would kick the bastard's brain out.

Ed dared to glance at Roy and was surprised to see emotion swirl in his eyes and then, all of a sudden, he leaned in to kiss Ed again, this time with even more want and need than before, so much that it was taking Ed's breath away, forcing him to cling onto Roy so he wouldn't fall.

"Do you want to go to my place?" Roy murmured against Ed's lips.  
Damn that bastard, did he really need to _ask_? Because he answer was obvious.  
"_Fuck yes."_


End file.
